Mérope
by mounna
Summary: Quando a conciência pede socorro.


**MÉROPE**

**Inglaterra, 23 de Julho de 1643.**  
>.<p>

Cara amiga,

Depois de tanto tempo em que sou apunhalada, inflada e aliviada pelas ações dos homens, aprendi algumas lições e paulatinamente tenho conseguido avisar meus donos, por meio de apertos no peito e bastante suor frio, de que algumas de suas atitudes podem me ferir gravemente, e estou feliz comigo mesma, já que posso livrá-los de dores muito piores do que as físicas. Uma das lições que aprendi é muito mais uma questão vital do que propriamente uma lição: O que seria do ódio se não fosse o amor? E o que seria do amor se não fosse a obsessão?

Baseado nisso, o relato que segue é verídico e ocorreu bem debaixo dos meus olhos. E, no papel de uma abstrata ferramenta humana criada para justificar aquele sentimento de culpa, aqui estou eu, para narrar-lhes esta história do ponto de vista mais imparcial do mundo.

Era verão em Litlle Hangleton, e ela, Mérope Gaunt, fitava a Lua. Sempre tão brilhante, como uma rainha dos céus, a Lua ostentava seu furor sobre a Terra até mesmo em noites nubladas. A Lua se fazia notar até no azul celeste do dia, quando seu perolado fantasma anunciava ao mundo que a noite não ia tardar, e sua magnificência iria reinar soberana no céu.

Mérope idolatrava a Lua, por seu poder e beleza, por sua aura mágica que inspirava poetas e arrancava suspiros de apaixonados. E Mérope suspirava constantemente, não só esta noite como em muitas outras, desde que o filho dos Riddle havia voltado do internato em que vivia em Londres, para passar o Verão com a família. Foi um toque quente de ilusão naquele destino gelado, e Mérope lamentava não possuir sequer um décimo da beleza mágica e avassaladora da sua amada lua, para deter nem que por um mísero segundo, a admiração do jovem.

Mas ela tinha uma índole muito realista, moldada pela severidade da vida que levava, em meio a privações, abusos e humilhação. E tinha plena consciência de seu vestido rasgado, de sua pele amarelada, de seu cabelo sujo e sem vida... Não havia em seu âmago a mais leve esperança de que pudesse ser notada por ele. E, no entanto, ele não deixava seus pensamentos.

Aquele domingo ameaçava clarear com chuva, mas mesmo assim, Tom Riddle decidiu cavalgar, para aproveitar a oportunidade de liberdade que não tinha no internato. Selou o cavalo e partiu, rumo a colina, até a cachoeira que visitava com os caçadores de seu pai, quando menino. Havia um casebre bem ao norte, e ele planejou passar bastante longe de lá. Uma família supostamente envolvida com bruxaria vivia por ali, e não era incomum ver mulheres sendo queimadas na fogueira naqueles tempos nefastos. Aquilo era o suficiente para fazê-lo temer aqueles seres humanos que mais pareciam animais.

E ele não sabia o que fazer quando deparou-se com uma moça feiosa na cachoeira, trajando um vestido caqui bastante roto e os cabelos visivelmente sujos. Ela abriu um sorriso tímido, expondo seus dentes amarelados, e abaixou os olhos divergentes para a água.

-Olá. –ele disse com a voz rouca, claramente surpreso, mas tentando ser educado. Seu primeiro impulso seria cavalgar o mais rapidamente possível pro primeiro lugar há pelo menos dez léguas de distancia daquela visão medonha, mas algo o fez ficar.

Ela, coitada, apenas sorriu novamente olhando para ele. Suas mãos tremiam tanto quanto as pernas e aquilo era o suficiente para impedi-la de tentar fugir. Mas como se pode fugir de algo que está dentro da sua mente e do seu peito, martelando incansável, como se dependesse daquilo cada batida do seu coração?

Não. Ela apenas sorriu e desejou transformar-se numa planta, já que qualquer erva daninha seria mais agradável aos olhos dele do que a sua imagem deplorável.

Ele agora dava de beber ao cavalo, não olhando mais em direção a ela e se perguntando se ela conseguia enxergar tendo os olhos tão estrábicos.

Naquela noite nenhum dos dois pode dormir. Ela imaginando aquele homem ao seu lado, o calor do corpo dele no seu e sonhando com o cheiro bom que ele parecia ter, tão diferente de seu pai ou irmão, cujo suor podia ser sentido a dezenas de metros de distancia.

Já Riddle sentia-se entristecido ante a visão da pobre moça. Ela não parecia ser envolvida com nenhum tipo de conhecimentos obscuros ou feitiçaria. Aquelas pessoas geralmente tinham um ar de poder e dominação, mas ela não passava de um feioso cardo nascido em terreno pobre. Ela inspirava piedade e não meteria medo nem no pior dos covardes. Imaginou se ela estaria ali no dia seguinte e prometeu tentar ser menos arredio com ela.

E como ela não estaria ali? Era apenas por ele que ela respirava, e mesmo que ele não fosse até lá, era aquele o lugar que guardava a lembrança da primeira vez em que ele pôs os olhos em sua pálida figura. Era lógico que Mérope estaria ali, dia após dia, até o entardecer, ouvindo a melodiosa cachoeira que lhe contava aquela mesma história e lhe deixava relaxada para divagar sobre ele em seu futuro.

Pobre moça, que esperava em vão! Tom Riddle não era um rapaz que cumpria suas promessas, nem mesmo aquelas que fazia a si mesmo, e isso me inflamava, mas para ele, o resto do mundo era tão insignificante que eu sequer chegava a doer.

Então, lá pelo final do verão, num dos últimos dias de calor, ele pegara novamente seu cavalo e rumara para a cachoeira, não para ver Mérope, ele já até havia se esquecido de sua reles existência, mas para se refrescar e para despedir-se das imagens naturais e belas de Litlle Hangleton.

Mas sua demora fizera com que Mérope se magoasse, se entristecesse em significar tão pouco para aquele que cuja existência era o bem mais precioso, um amor tão grande que não se podia medir. Ela o queria e era uma bruxa. Ela tinha ferramentas para tê-lo.

Assim, todos os dias, como quem espera que o mundo se acabe, Mérope pegava uma garrafa de água temperada com uma potente poção do amor e ia para a cachoeira. Esperava em vão e voltava para casa debulhando-se em lágrimas, o que a deixava ainda mais feia, com aquelas trilhas abertas na sujeira do seu rosto e seus olhos díspares inchados, lhe dando uma aparência anfíbia.

Mas não naquele dia, um dos últimos que o sol banharia o mundo naquele ano, onde seu brilho abrasava as peles mais brancas. Estava ele ali, apeado do cavalo, novamente surpreso ante sua presença, como se nunca tivesse visto sua figura. Novamente murmurou um esgoelado "olá", mas dessa vez Mérope tinha um plano, que para ela era brilhante e que para ele parecia ser o suficiente.

Oferecera-lhe água, e ele não podia negar, afinal, estava de cócoras, quase bebendo a água da lagoa com as mãos em concha. Achou que seria muita falta de educação recusar um copo tão limpo, talvez a única coisa limpa em toda aquela moça. E era uma água tão apelativa! Da moça vinha um cheiro que lhe fazia lembrar de uma outra garota, que conhecera nas tabernas da vida e que nunca abandonara seus pensamentos.

Sorveu o primeiro gole, e depois outro e por fim o copo inteiro. Tão logo a Amortentia atingia seu sistema e seu coração entendera que era apenas por aquela linda e delicada moça que poderia continuar a bater. Não, não se tratava da moça da vida das tabernas de Londres, e sim da figura esquelética a sua frente.

Eles amaram-se ali mesmo e mal puderam se desgrudar. Mérope esperou que ele acordasse e o fez a beber novamente da água. E assim, seguiu-se seu plano, onde eu estava esquecida e ela apenas sentia toda a felicidade de mentira que conseguia comprar com sua magia.

Tom pegou uma pequena fortuna do cofre do pai, deixando apenas uma carta onde expressava todo seu amor pela linda "Sereia de olhos amendoados e pele marfim, cuja beleza poderia causar inveja a própria Afrodite e fazer com que a lua se recusasse a brilhar tamanho despeito."

E os Riddle mal poderiam imaginar que se a lua não brilhava era porque preferia fechar seus olhos prateados para não ver aquela grotesca criatura, que sorrindo ou chorando parecia sempre acometida de cólicas.

A rotina se estendia e Mérope vivera tempos felizes, até que descobriu uma gravidez. Era uma mudança, e naquele instante eu decidi trazê-la de volta à razão e me fiz perceber, já chateada por estar sendo tão ignorada. Mérope e Tom acostumaram-se um ao outro, ele entorpecido pelos efeitos da poção de tal maneira que Mérope julgou tê-lo conquistado para sempre. Então, ela colocava cada vez menos poção em suas bebidas e Tom sentia sua vontade voltar a vingar, mas nada fazia, ainda apalermado, quero dizer, apaixonado.

Então, ele se deu conta daquilo que tinha a seu lado na cama durante uma noite gelada. Vestira-se, enojado de si mesmo, e fugira, como um bom covarde, deixando apenas um pouco de ouro na gaveta. Não lembro de ter doído, mas é que em Tom eu estava anestesiada pela indignação e pela raiva ácida que corroia suas entranhas, e não posso mentir, eu acho que ele estava certíssimo por preferir desaparecer.

Mas Mérope vem sofrendo desde então, grávida, abandonada, subnutrida e tomada por uma decepção tão angustiante que nem me faz querer acusá-la e culpá-la por seus antigos erros, visto que esse é um dos meus principais passatempos. Ela tem pagado por eles numa cotação absurdamente alta e agora ela pensa com mais clareza. Está num orfanato, onde deixará seu bebê para que alguém decente cuide. Ela está arruinada.

E é por esse arremedo de pessoa que eu lhe escrevo, ó gloriosa e tão bem aventurada Morte! É para que leve embora esta pequena harpia sofredora e lhe dê um mínimo de paz. Também, permitindo-me ser egoísta neste momento, é para que me poupes das pontadas de culpa que virão após o abandono do bebê.

Veja bem, há pessoas que estão melhor mortas que vivas, já que elas sequer percebem a sua própria natureza, sua própria essência e condenam-se ao destino mais fácil, perdendo-se dentro da depressão obscura onde aprisionaram sua única amiga verdadeira: a pobre Consciência.

A depressão é um labirinto obscuro de onde pouquíssimas pessoas conseguem me salvar após lançar-me entre suas paredes espinhosas. Então deixe-me escapar de seu corpo para que eu possa finalmente ficar em paz.

Deixe que o destino conduza isso por outros caminhos e volte apenas quando for a hora de fazer justiça. Mas por agora me liberte. Deixe-me ir.

**Atenciosa e Desesperadamente**_  
>Srta. Consciência.<span>_


End file.
